


Rainbow Chrysanthemums

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Appreciate others, Bus, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, chrysanthemums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman is grumpy and stressed as usual as he takes his son Patton on their usual bus trip. The strange weirdo that always wears a hoodie, who today has a bunch of rainbow chrysanthemums, teaches Roman that he should appreciate the important people in his life.





	Rainbow Chrysanthemums

Roman barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Of course the only available seats on the bus were across the aisle from that weirdo with the long bangs that always wore a hoodie no matter how hot it was.

His young son Patton eagerly tugged his hand in his rush to move down the bus.

“Patton _don’t_ pull.” snapped Roman.

In the past Patton had eyed off this weirdo, Roman thought it was because Patton was fascinated with his bright purple eccentric hoodie that looked like it had been stitched together like a zombie – Patton had smiled, even waved at him. This stranger managed a small smile before quickly averting his gaze to the floor.

He was definitely some kind of freak. Who can’t even manage to make eye contact with a five-year-old? But it didn’t seem to bother Patton, who was quite delusional, referring to this man as his friend on the bus.

Today Roman could clearly see why Patton was so excited to take their seats near the man. He was carrying a bunch of beautiful rainbow chrysanthemums. They were really gorgeous. Of course Patton would be captivated by the stunning flowers – he had never seen _rainbow_ flowers before.

Roman sat down next to the window and Patton sat on the chair that was closest to the man not taking his eyes off the flowers for a second.

Roman sighed in relief, at least the flowers would provide a distraction and keep Patton quiet. He was at the stage where he just wanted to talk and talk. “Daddy what’s that?” “Daddy look at this.” “Daddy guess what?” Daddy, Daddy, Daddy – Roman was over it. He would be so happy when Patton was old enough to take the bus by himself or better yet they were able to afford a second car so Roman wouldn’t have to take the bus at all.

Roman resented the fact with this new move and their family only having one car, Logan (presenting all logical reasons) was the one they decided who needed to have the car to go to and from work (he finished quite late some nights) and Roman would have to take public transport to get to his own part time job and take Patton to school. It was all so stressful and so inconvenient.

At least with Patton distracted Roman was able to pull out his phone and use it without interruption. He didn’t realise how absorbed he had become into his social media until he felt something pointy stab him in the arm.

“Ouch – what?” Roman looked at confusion at Patton and felt his eyes widen with shock.

Patton was holding the bunch of rainbow chrysanthemums beaming.

“Sorry Daddy,” said Patton quickly rubbing the spot on Roman’s arm where the flower stem had poked him.

“Pat- wha- _why do you have those?_ ” asked Roman in a panic, the man who was sitting opposite them was gone!

“The man whispered to me that I could have the flowers because I liked them so much, he was going to give them to his boyfriend, but it would be better if I had them and gave them to someone I loved. I said won’t your boyfriend be sad? And he said that it was okay his boyfriend wouldn’t mind waiting because today was um an _Annie_ - _Fur_ - _Story_ and lots of people who knew his boyfriend would bring him flowers anyway.”

Roman stood up scanning out the windows of the bus to try and see where the man went. He saw him walking just up the road from the bus stop turning into the gates at the top of the hill into the local cemetery.

Roman sat back down slowly his mind whirling with shock and disbelief, as his sweet darling son said, “Daddy I am going to give you some pretty flowers and I am going to give Papa some pretty flowers because I love you two so much.”

Roman swallowed thickly around the sudden lump that appeared in this throat, “Oh Patton I love you too. So very, very much,” and he squeezed his son’s hand tightly and typed with one hand a message on his phone to Logan – “Just wanted to let you know – I love you.”


End file.
